Hate at First Sight?
by kawaiignidgirl
Summary: I loathe you, Kaiba". "I love you, Yumiko." Yumiko Mouto, daughter to the famous King of Games meets or stumble upon the strikingly handsome Kouji Kaiba, the son of the proud Seto Kaiba. Their dislike towards eachother grows from them disputing every pass
1. Default Chapter

**Hate at First Sight?**

A/N: Hello everyone! I have to upload this story again because I violated the summary code thingie. My summary **should** be rated G. Which I didn't know. :sigh: I **seriously **need to read the guidelines of before uploading another story.

Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me. The new characters and Yugi's wife, Matoko are my characters so please do not steal them.

**Chapter 1:Bad Beginning?**

**Domino City Airport**

Domino City was as busy as ever and I'm sure you know that. With bustling cars and hurrying people. Conversations carried out by strangers. The climate in the air was starting to get hotter for the arrival of spring and the beginning of the new school year. ( I think I read from somewhere that students in Japan start school during the spring time. If it isn't, I'll just let that happen in my story.)

But the main setting here is the Domino International Airport and with the echo of planes carrying through the airport. As well as sounds of them taking off and landing at the same time. Confusion through the place, don't you think so?

But we are focused on a special young lady. She is sitting on one of the many benches in the airport and groaning because of her aching, sore feet in her sandals. "Never again will I wear these shoes. I can't walk right in them. **Why **didn't I listen to onii-chan"she groaned and grumbled as she placed her luggages next to her and sat while waiting for her family to finish collecting the amount of luggage they brought with them.

A young man with a similar luggage bag approached her with an air of obvious affirmation, preciseness and smirking for some reason.

"Don't give me that look. Oh, and I know that you'll say, 'I told you so' "said the girl with a scowl on her face as she high pitched her voice when she said the offending and insulting phrase.

"Well I won't be that direct. But like you said, I **did **tell you that"said the boy as he stretched the last word to emphasize it.

The girl huffed and crossed her arms. "What are you? My fashion consultant?"

These two individuals have significant roles in the story and are surpassingly peculiar. Before their names would be exposed, let me describe them for you. The young man is a striking and handsome person. He has tri-colored hair and perilously vivid red-violet orbs.

The young woman had a lovely shade of pink hair.(Imagine Chibi-Usa in Sailor Moon. Her hair color's the same. Not the same style though.)It had a blond streak running down the first long bang on both sides. Her bangs were like the young man's except little bit more longer and tamed. But the startling part about her was her eyes. They were a shade of daring red violet, just like the boy. Her hair cascaded down like a wavy waterfall on her back.

The two of them looked to be advancing adulthood. As they carried on with their petty and meaningless dispute, a woman with pinkish-magentaish hair and red eyes came over to them. She is fairly tall for her age and her hair was kept in a messy bun.

"Hiro, Yumi. Will you two stop going at eachother's head? Just for today."said the woman as she looked at them hopelessly. It was expecting of them to fight in her eyes. She knew that her children were mature but when it comes to disputation...they behave the same as three year olds.

Both of them stared at eachother and sighed. " Hai, Kaa-san"they said.

So they were siblings, this is interesting.

" Matoko, do you really think that they wouldn't be fighting today? I had said that they'll be at eachother's throats just as they step out of the plane."said a man behind them, Yugi Mouto. Many events happen throughtout the years and everything for him has enhanced. Yes, it has been years since he had returned to his homeland of Japan. When he graduated from high school and progressed on to the business world in college.

Or so he thought before that fateful day when he received a phone call concerning about a distant uncle of his had recently died. Startlingly, his uncle owns a greatly successful company. It is known as Mouto TechDuel. Due to the fact that his uncle had no heir nor heiress, Yugi was the next candidate. And he was a very good choice, knowing that the company has flourished over the past years. Over these years, Solomon Mouto have lived up to the years God had blessed him with and now is dead. In other words, Yugi is now a fairly rich CEO of Mouto TechDuel.

Yumi looked at him incredulously. "You really doubt us that much, Tou-san?"

"Yes," He laughed.

With that, the parents went out the door with some of the luggages they had brought. Their children grabbed the rest.

Outside of the entrance waiting for them was a small but elegant limo.

The driver came out of his seat and opened the back of the limo. He took the luggage from the Moutos and placed them in the back. He closed the lid and said, "Master Mouto, Mr. Kaiba has called the mansion to say he wanted to speak with you at his estate. Of course, when you have the time."

Yugi nodded, "We can head to the mansion later. I would like to talk with Mr. Kaiba right now."

"Of course," with that he opened the doors for the Moutos. They went in and the driver placed the car keys in the ignition. He drove to Kaiba Estate.

**Kaiba Estate**

"Tou-san, why couldn't one of the top ranking workers transfer to Domino to start the new game store. They are very capable to do that. Why must **we **transfer here to start it?"asked Yumi as she grumbled. She didn't really liked the idea of coming to Japan. Not when this year was her senior year in high school. She had wanted to spend her last year of high school with her friends. She had never really paid attention to her heritage country until now.

"Well, I know I could have had one of the workers to start the game store. But your mother and I have a connection here. Besides, we haven't seen **our ** friends for a ** long **time. We want you and your brother to know what it's like to live in Domino City"said Yugi as if he was talking to an intentive child.

He knew of the difficulties that were caused to his children. Yugi wanted his children...no, **young adults **to see his home country and city before growing up to be out in the world.

"Well, what if nii-san and I don't like it here?"asked Yumi.

"You'll like it here, sweetie. It's a great place. The states might've had its advantages but Japan has things that the states doesn't have. You and Hiro will be attending Domino High and that's final. No complaining"said Matoko as she saw her daughter opened her mouth to protest.

She knew of her daughter's personality. She was the one who had the most immense trouble of coming here between her brother and her.

"Tou-san, I don't trust Jasuko to watch over the main branch of Mouto TechDuel.The most important part of Mouto TechDuel is in his hands now. Should we really rely on him for such an important part?"said Hiro as his eyes hardened to a dark violet tone of color as he mentioned this Jasuko character. He had been holding a grudge against Jasuko when he felt a negative aura about him.

He clearly doesn't like him. Or rather **detest **and **loathe **should be the correct word usages.

"Don't worry, son. I'll call when we get to our mansion. I have no idea why you have this grudge towards him. He's an excellent worker and has a good attitude"said Yugi. Hiro plainly ignored the comment..

The Moutos got out of the car as soon as the driver arrived at Kaiba Estate.

Kaiba Estate had a tall, immense in size iron gate with the letter 'K' etched on it. Skillfully and beautifully as well. A fountain with a fierce Blue Eyes White Dragon statuette stood proudly and roaring had water cascading down its mouth. The garden held sweet fragrances of diversity of flowers mixed into one gorgeous scent. The mansion looked to be around seven or eight floors had looked elegant and poise.

Yugi rang the doorbell and a maid opened it up for them.

"How may I help you, sir?"asked the maid.

"I'm Yugi Mouto. Mr. Kaiba wanted to see me when I have arrived"he said.

"Oh! Mr. Mouto. Please to meet you. We weren't expecting you and your family until later. Master and Mistress Kaiba are in the library. Please follow me."said the maid surprised to see them here promptly.

"We're meeting someone called, 'Mr. Kaiba'?"asked Yumi as she looked at her father.

"Yes, he's an old friend of mine"Yugi said as he continued to look on ahead.

"Are we merging Mouto TechDuel with Kaiba Corp.?"asked Hiro.

Yumi looked at her brother,"How do you know that Mr. Kaiba has a corporation?"

"I listened to Tou-san's boring speech about the corporations in Domino City."Hiro said casually and not minding the mock glare his father shot him.

"I heard that and yes, we are merging. As soon as we get the game store straightened up first"Yugi said.

The maid stopped at double oakwood doors and opened it for them. "Thank you," said Yugi as he nodded to the maid and went in.

The Moutos went in the room and there stood a man and a woman in their late thrities. Like the age of Yugi and Matoko. The man had dark chestnut hair with piercing deep blue eyes and stood with an air of confidence. The woman had a lighter shade of chestnut hair and blue crystaline eyes that shown brightly when she saw the Moutos.

The man and woman whirled around when they heard the door closed behind Yumi.

"Yugi! We weren't expecting you until later"said the woman surprisingly.

" The flight was earlier than what I had expected"he replied, "Long time since we've seen eachother, right?"

"Is 15 or 14 years long to you?"asked the man raising his eyebrows who was of course none other than Seto Kaiba himself. In the flesh.

Looks like after all of these years, Seto hadn't lost his trademark cockiness. But Yugi seemed unfaze by that.

The woman next to him, who is his wife, gave him a warning look.

"Still as same as ever, eh Seto?"asked Matoko as she silenty laughed.

" I certainly don't think these years while the two of you were gone did any change to him"said the woman sighing in defeat. She rolled her eyes when she said that. But the corners of her lips were quirking up and fighting a grin.

"I resent that"Seto said to his wife.

The siblings were standing in the background, listening to their conversation. "I think they've completely ignored us"muttered Yumi to her brother. Hiro nodded while having a defeated sigh at the same time.

He absent-mindly rubbed the golden, 3-D shape, upside-down pyramid that was hung on a chain around his neck. A flicker of light glint in the golden eye and a ghostly-like figure appeared.

"Hi Yami, "said the twins.

Yami smiled his trademark smile and nodded. "Where are we?"asked Yami looking around silently.When his eyes landed on Kaiba, he got the answer to his question. "We're in Japan"Yami said as a familiar glow in his eyes lit up. The twins nodded again. "Kaiba looks older. But I doubt that his attitude has changed at all"said Yami as he looked Seto over with an observant gaze.

" You know him?"asked Yumi.

"Know him? We were arch rivals. We always duel when your father and I were still sharing a body"Yami said.

Now the siblings were interested. As Yami told the pair more about the past, Yugi called them over.

"So they're your children. I've only seen pictures of them when they were two."said Mrs. Kaiba as her azure eyes sparkled with memory.

"This is Hiroshi and Yumiko. Everyone else calls them Hiro and Yumi. They're both 17 and fraternal twins."Masako said pointedly to each of her children.

"Hello,"said Yumi . Her brother followed on with the greeting.

"Nice to meet you"said Hiro.

"You look very much like your father except... your eyes, they're silmilar to Yami's."observed the woman. Yami became visible after her heard that.

In his ghostly form, only people who pocesses magic will be able to see him good enough. "Hello, Anzu, Kaiba"Yami said and then added with an air of mock cockiness, "And it's my influence to Yugi to make him with more conviction to do somethings. It got passes into Hiro as well"

"Oh, really:asked Yugi, mock glaring at Yami.

"Really"

"You haven't aged at all. Just like before. "said Anzu.

"Yes, though his character is the same as ever"said Kaiba.

Looks like Kaiba's at it again.

"And you don't? Might I remind you that I'm a couple of **millennias** older"asked Yami raising an eyebrow with an aura of challenging attitude.

Kaiba arched an eyebrow as his stony face began to show. Anzu decided to cut in. " Why don't we make up for loss time and talk about what happened through the years?" suggested Anzu as a familiar of an eyebrow twitching. She had clearly dealt with this kind of situation before when she was in her high school days. Seto and Yami had never **exactly **gotten along.

"This talk might bore you, kids. Why don't you wait outside?"said Matoko. The teens nodded and marched out the door.

"Matoko, we've got to talk about the happenings of the years. Let's talk there?"said Anzu gesturing to the round table in the back corner.

It's been such a long time since Matoko had talk to any of her friends here at Domino face to face. They certainly have many things to discuss.

"You've read my mind,"Matoko said as the both ladies linked arms together.

The men resumed to their conversation.

"Never thought to see the day when you would ask Anzu for her hand in marriage." Yugi said looking at Kaiba with a teasing twinkle in his eyes.

Yami nodded in agreement.

"Things had changed when we were nearing the end of high school. Anzu hadn't told anyone about our relationship until Jou inconviently found out. But I found a way around to ask her for her hand in marriage."Seto said as he recalled his memories.

" I suppose he must've been overjoyed at the idea that one of his best friends is going out with his enemy" Yugi said sarcastically.

"Yes, indeed he was"Seto said dryly.

"He was even more pissed off on my marriage day"he said as he recalled Jou's angry face. Which he basically ignored at the wedding,"I didn't really want to invite him. But Anzu insisted."

Yugi and Yami chuckled. That wasn't very suspecting and coming from Jou, no less. They had remembered the scene quite too well. Seto and Jou were...are.. still rivals. The only reason he tolerated his presence was because of Anzu.

" Well, enough of Anzu and I. Honda and Jounouchi Shizuka got married. Junouchi wasn't happy about that either. No surprise. Why must he interfere with everyone's love life?" Seto said.

Yugi gaped. Honda had actually had the guts to ask Shizuka to marry him. Even though he knew he might not live through the wedding with Jou after him. Yami just had an amusing expression.

" How did you and Matoko managed out in New York?" Seto asked. He had his workers form a branch over there, a couple of years back.

Yugi's expression changed back to a normal one. " It was fantastic! I currently have a large enough game store in New York, Mouto TechDuel. I have a few branches in the states. I was thinking of starting some more in Asia. That's one of the reasons why I came back to Domino City." he said, briefly explaining the situation.

Seto nodded as Yugi spoke. " Kaiba Corps. have developed a way to use duel monsters in a Shadow Realm type of mode. I got my basic idea from how Dartz made his duel disks." They all hardened their eyes when that name occurred. Seto continued on by saying" I heard that Pegasus made new cards but they are only available in America. I just had some imported back to Japan."

"Interesting. Are the duel disks out in the market yet?" Yami asked as Yugi nodded.

"Not yet. There needs to be some quick changes first. I had Mokuba tested them out first." Seto said.

"Say, is Mokuba the president of Kaiba Corps or you are?" Yugi asked.

"I'm still the current president. Mokuba is the co-president with me. My son, Kouji, is the vice-president of Kaiba Corps. My children are helping out now since they're old enough" Seto said.

"Say, where are your children?"Yami asked, "I can sense them near here"

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? My son should be at Kaiba Corps. right now. My daughter is around the mansion.".

"Yes, I'm positive. I can sense your son's presense. He seems to be near Hiro and Yumi." Yami said as he closed his eyes to double check.

After he said that, a sound from out the door startled everyone. "What was that?" Matoko asked as she and Anzu came back. They were just conversing casually until they heard a semi-immense bang from out the door.

"We don't know" Yugi said.

A low mumuring was hearded from outside the double oak doors. As they walked nearer, the onimous sound grew louder.

Yugi opened the doors and the sound became definte. It sounded like arguing. It just happened to be Yumi and a guy who was a spitting image of Seto, but younger.

"Yumi?"Yugi and Masako said in unison, utterly confused.

"Kouji?" Seto and Anzu said, also utterly confused.

"Hiro, what are you doing?"Yami asked.

Hiro sweatdropped. "Standing?"

Yami nodded, "Exactly, while you should've ceased the arguing from the both of them".

The fathers barked out to them to stopped the arguing.

The adults didn't have to ask why they were fighting because the two teens were seething in anger.

It wasn't exactly a typical expression of anger. The guy who was called Kouji and Yumi had an icy exterior on and giving eachother a death glare, which could kill. The cause was probably atrocious. They didn't need a further explanation, which they aren't interested to know except the purpose right now is to desist their controversy.

The both of them ceased arguing when the heard their fathers.

Yugi and Seto ordered their own children to apologize.

"Sorry,"mumbled the teens. Though they didn't mean one word of it.

Seto sighed and raked his hand tiredly through his hair.

"I can see that your children had been introduced to my son" Seto said sarcastically.

Yugi nodded back, with the least bit of humor.

Anzu tried to lighten the mood by saying," Yugi, Matoko, Yami, this is our son, Kouji. He's the same age as Hiro and Yumi, I believe. He's attending Domino High School. Hiro and Yumi would be attending there as well, I presume.".

"I'm sure that Yumi and Kouji had a misunderstanding. Right, Yumi" Matoko said reverting her attention back to her daughter and giving her a quiet enraged demeanor. The **look** means that the mother is feeling very irk about her daughter or son and is blowing off steam now.

"Yes, kaa-san" Yumi said, abruptly. She've seen that **look** practically every week of her life. Due to the fact that she disputes with her brother every single day.

"Now, why don't you three go downstairs to talk. You can have a fresh start. Forget that fight. We'll join you downstairs in a moment. **Kouji** would lead the way." Anzu said as she looked directly at her son when she had spoken.

Kouji sent a 'I will' look back at her. His mother didn't often speak to him that tone. He wasn't the trouble maker in the family, his younger sister was.

He walked to the direction to the living room, with Hiro and Yumi following him. "Well! I'm sure they'll get along just fine now" Matoko said, optomistic.

"You think!"Anzu asked, incredulously.

"Maybe".

Anzu just sighed and threw her hands up.

**Living Room**

As the three teens walked down the steps, two of them were glaring at eachother. Actually, glaring through Hiro. Hiro was sandwiched in the middle of Yumi and Kouji.

"Can you two stop that?"Hiro asked.

Yumi reverted her attention back to her brother. Now she was glaring at him.

"Why weren't you defending my words back there, **dear brother**." Yumi said.

Hiro winced and then chuckled. "It was fun to watch, if you asked me." Hiro said.

Yumi ignored the comment. "Well, obviously, you know **him**"

Kouji decided that it was his turn to talk now. " I met Hiro when he came to Tokyo for a end of the year trip, a few months back. I was at Tokyo at that time. We met and talked at the Tokyo Tower where tourists were.".

Hiro nodded and carried on. "We found out that our parents knew eachother. He told me that he heard from Kaiba-san that our tou-san was going to move to Japan for a while. They had already planned the trip. Tou-san had specifically told me not to tell you"

"Why not?" Yumi asked.

Hiro rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I have no idea why. Surprise?".

Yumi nodded. Then she frowned when she turned her face towards Kouji as they reached the end of of the stairs. "Due to the misunderstanding between Kaiba and I, I am still not talking friendly to **him **because he is an oversize egotastic prick".

Kouji shot her a patented Kaiba look, which he learned from his father and Mokuba. He retorted back," That's fine with me and you are an annoying bubble-brain headed cheerleader."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Hiro sighed. This day is going to be long. With them arguing, it'll be even longer. Also he is starting to receive a migraine. **Is this _really _hate at first sight to you? **

**End of Chapter**


	2. Doctor Yumiko

**Hate at First Sight? **

A/N- This is the long awaited chapter of **Hate at First Sight? **everyone. Well, maybe the long awaited chapter to some people. I have many more ideas for this story but it's too bad that not many people know about this.

**Chapter 2- Doctor Yumiko?**

**Kaiba Estate.**

After Kouji and Yumi's collided incident, both of them avoided eachother as possible which means, no talking, looking, walking near, nor touching. Not if they really would. **Maybe. **Hiro was sitting on the couch that is back to the spiral stairways. Kouji sat on the one to Hiro's left and Yumi sat on the one on her brother's right. Although they were sitting directly across from eachother, they avoided eye contact as much as possible.

Laughs and talking were reechoed through the immensely huge mansion. From above the stairs were the four adults talking continuously, even when they reached the end of the stairs and onto the marble floor.

Right on cue, the doorbell rang from the front door. A different maid answered the door with utmost courteousness, "Hello, Jounouchi-san. Please come right in."

"Thank you."

Yugi and Matoko were turned away so they didn't see nor heard Jou. Sounds of numerous feet entering the Kaiba Mansion was heard.

"Yugi" uttered Jou slowly and carefully. There was only one person who would have hair like that and it was his best friend and pal, Yugi Mouto.

Yugi blinked when he heard his name. He turned around and looked at the people who had just entered. Again, he blinked and a smile began to form. "Hey, Jou, everyone. It's good to see you again."

The next thing everyone knew was all of them crowding around Yugi and Matoko. There were a chorus of "Welcome back", "When did you get here?", "How was New York?". Of course, everything resolved to many laughs around the room.

The only people who weren't talking were their children. Yes, I did say children. Everyone else have children and living a good life with enough money to support them. The Jounouchis consisted of Jounouchi Katsuya (Jou), his wife, the fashionable and beautiful Kujuka Mai, his childrenhis seventeen year old fiery temper and gorgeous daughter, Himeko, and his charming twelve year old son, Kyo.

The Hirotos included Hiroto Honda himself, his calm and quiet beauty wife, Shizuka, his seventeen year old son, Hoshi.

The Bakuras contained Bakura Ryou, his wife, Miho (Ribbon-chan from Honda. He doesn't call her that anymore), his duplicate seventeen year old son, Akito.

The Otogis held Otogi Ryuuji, his wife, Kristine, who was a previous cheerleader of his, and his equally flirtious and mischieviousness seventeen year old daughter, Fiona. Not everyone had expected Ryuuji to really get marry but he did. Though maybe he saw something in his once cheerleader fanatic girl to marry her.

The Kaibas involved Kaiba Seto (the first), his famous and dancer wife, Anzu, his exact replica in appearance and personality seventeen year old son , Kouji, and his twelve year old spunky daughter, Sakuya.

The two fraternal twins immediately started to converse with the other teens. Which they found to their liking that they had the same interests as they did. But it was Hoshi who introduced himself first to Yumiko. It seems that most of Honda's traits are in Hoshi. Like being attracted to the opposite sex easily.

But his cousin, Himeko, who has a flare of firey beauty and immense determination excused her no-brainer cousin of his failure attempts of flirting. Which Fiona had added two cents as well.

Like Ryou, Akito had the innocent spirit and resolves fight between his friends. In a obvious character of hikariness.

They were all walking down through the maze of endless hallways until they stopped at the testing room.

A man in his early thirties stood in the room adorned with the new and current duel disk on his wrist. A Duel Monster stood in front of him, the Mystic Horseman. No monsters were in his line of defense except for two face down cards. The Mystic Horseman began to advance to charge forward with his ponderous weapon above his argry face. But it seems that the man had a plan because he wasn't fazed by this move.

He flipped one of his face down cards over and it was the magic card, Negate. The Mystic Horseman's attack bounced back from the drowning deep blue hole.

He flipped another card over and the Man Eaterbug hurdled itself onto the great beast in front of him. The Mystic Horseman swung his ax everywhere and fidgeted endlessly until both of the monsters were eliminated from the field.

The automated duel disk from across the room announced in its mechanical and montone voice, "Duel over. Testing complete. Status: Success. Opponent who won: Mokuba Kaiba.

Afterwards, the duel disk resumed back to its original position on the wall. The man removed his black high-tech visor from his eyes and you could clearly see his blue-grey indurate eyes. After so many years, Mokuba haven't exactly change much.

Instead of having his long, thick raven hair down, he tied it in a low ponytail. But it merely made him look more handsome and attractive. He had defintely gotten his good looks from Seto. He is about 6'3. About the same height as his onii-sama. Rather than having his soft and innocent blue-grey eyes when he was younger, his eyes are more narrower now. He was well built and unambiguously have many admirers.

"Uncle Mokuba,"

Mokuba turned and met his nephew's eyes.

"Kouji?"he said with a look of bewilderment, "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be Kaiba Corp. Don't tell me that you're slacking off?"

Kouji scoffed. "Never. I was just going to tell you that an old friend of otou-san came back from New York. His name is Yugi Mouto."

Mokuba's unhesitantingly eyes resumed to his old child-like mirth. "Yugi's here?"

Kouji was takened back. He had never saw his uncle this excited. Normally, he would see his uncle composed and mature than this behavior he is witnessing. "Yes."

Pretty soon, Mokuba was introduced to Hiro and Yumiko. Then he excused himself so he can get reaqquainted with Yugi and Matoko.

All of the teens were quickly adapting to the new duel disks. Kouji had explained thoroughly how to use them. You have to place black high-tech visors on your face, like what Mokuba had done a few moments ago. The new duel disk has changed immensely. It's not as heavy and big. It's smaller and lighter. The duel disk has been modified to have the duel monsters be able to communicate with their masters in telepathy.

The monsters has been alter to near authentic copies of the ones in the Shadow Realm. Of course, their strength and might are very much real. Wearing the visors will help communicate with the monsters.

Yumiko and Hiro's favorite duel monster's card is ironically the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. Except that Yumiko has the Star edition Dark Magician Girl which is more powerful than the original. Although Hiro prefers the original Dark Magician more because it is the same Dark Magician that Yugi had.

Himeko's most well-liked moster is Topazia, Lady of Light. She is a goddess with golden long hair and green sparkling eyes. Her gown is elegant and flows down to the floor. Completed with a same material silky shawl around her elbows. In her right hand was a beautiful yet deadly whip with a shining green gem in the middle.

Like his father, Kouji's most favored card is the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Uncommonly, Fiona's preferred card is The Game Queen. The Game Queen had raven black hair and mischievious cerulean eyes. She wore a black exposure dress with much cleavage showing. On the card, she is sitting on a throne chair and was holding game cards, smirking in triumphant.

Hoshi's favorite card is the Black Martial Artist. He is skillful in the art of fighting. So it was natural for him to have that as his favorite card.

Akito's favorite card is not a monster. Ironically, it's the Change of Hearts card.

When they had almost finished talking, Kouji explained that the duel disks were still in their testing level so it's a possible chance they could still get hurt. Then he showed them these fresh scratches on his right hand. This was only minor damage to a person; how much injures that are caused would depend on the power of the assault.

Yumiko peered at his scratches. "Did you get them recently, Kaiba? They look fresh.". Of course, she acknowledges the fact that she dislikes Kouji Kaiba with a passion after their first impact but that doesn't mean that she would ignore injures like these. Small injures could lead to bigger and more harmful ones if not treated right away.

"Yes. Although that's none of your concern."Kouji said frostly but he was inquisitive about why she would care.

"You should at least treat to those. Haven't you ever heard of smaller injures could lead to bigger ones. I may hate you but I don't ignore someone being hurt."Yumiko said now feeling unpityly towards him. How ungrateful! She was just a **little**, hence the **little**, bit concern but not enough for her to like him.

"They don't inflict any pain on me. Why bother?"he said.

"Do you want to be sick? 'Cuz those scratches could lead to infections and infections could lead to germs and germs can-"she said casually as she looked interestly at her nails. Her lips were fighting not to grin. She knew that he would be horrified at the fact of getting sick. Who ever heard of a male Kaiba getting sick? Besides, he had an abundant of pride to factually permit himself to obtain illness.

"Fine!. Do what you want!" he concluded when he knew she was correct. She stared at him incredulously for a moment and then cried in a shrill cry.

"Me! You want **me **to treat those wounds!"came Yumiko's indignant response.

Kouji arched an eyebrow. It **was **she who had suggested this.

"Well, alright, fine. Just get me small pieces of cotton, band-aids, warm water and medication kind of alcohol. Oh and also a clean cloth."she said lightheartedly to Kouji.

"You need all that?"he asked, narrowing his eyes to suspicion,"You're not trying to kill me are you?"

"If I were, I would had added matches. It will do nicely with the alcohol the meds use."she said with light sarcasm.

Kouji glared.

Hiro, Akito, and the two other girls were watching this with slight amusement. This was like watching t.v. Exception of the popcorn, which would've made it perfect. Only Hoshi was watching this with a slight frown on his face. He had taken a liking to Yumiko Mouto and the feeling was not easily erased.

Kouji summoned a maid effortlessly and told her to bring the exact materials needed. The maid came scurried back expeditiously with each and every one of Kouji's required demands.

Yumiko started by reaching out her hand.

Kouji stared at it and then looked back at her with a confused look.

Yumiko stared at him with an exasperated and aggravated look. "Some genius."she muttered. Then she spoke in a louder tone, "How am I suppose to treat to the cuts if you won't give me your hand."

"You could've just ask."he retorted said reaching out with this hurt and red hand.

Yumiko began to grumble incoherently and unsuitably when she brush Kouji's hand with the now warm and soakened cloth. His skin quickly absorbed the most wanted warm moisture and Yumiko then proceeded to dab a little bit of alcohol. It didn't hurt but it was cold. Cruel compare to the nice heated water he just had on his hand previously.

The alcohol was quick on absorbing into his skin. She then turned around to her purse and took out a little container with gold color cream ointment.

She unscrewed the bottle cap and poured a little onto the exposed red cuts of his skin. Kouji grimaced. It had stung a little and the smell was horrible and detestable. She smoothed out the ointment by rubbing her pointer finger in circles on his hand gently.

Kouji had to surpassed a sigh of contentment. Her gentle fingers were relaxing and smooth and bli-. Kouji shooked his head to rid of that horrendous thought. Why would he think of the pink haired girl in front of him like that! It was probably her fingers on his hand doing this to his brain.

When she had accomplished that task, she placed small pieces of cotton on his hand and flattened it by placing two band-aids on top. She looked at her finished work in a unsure and strange expression. "Done!"she proclaimed.

Kouji observed Yumiko's work and thought that they weren't perfect but he'll live. His cuts **did **feel a little ameliorate from Yumiko's **particular **treatment. But it felt **strange** when Yumiko had treated his cuts. Why couldn't he had someone else do that for him? Why didn't he keep his mouth shut and not had asked her? Why did she **agree** anyway? So many questions filled his mind but not enough answers.

Yumiko looked at her previous patient curiously. He seemed lost in his own thoughts. She raised an eyebrow of her own. "...Well?"

"Well, what? Oh,...**thank you**" Kouji said reluctantly as he drawled the words out of his mouth. He didn't really **want **to thank her but she **did **help him.

Yumiko grinned satisfied. "Well, your welcome. At least by thanking me, it shows that at least you have some **human **sense in you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked sardonically.

Even if there were peace for a moment between them, it won't last. The arguements and profanties have returned. Things were back to stage one enemies and fierce competitors.

**Kaiba Living Room**

When the teenagers had descended off of the elevator, they could vaguely hear laughter and shouts echoeing through the entire mansion. The laughing were still going on, even after the reunion with Yugi. The shoutings weren't as loud as the laughings but loud enough. They had discovered that the yellings were Kaiba Seto and Jounouchi Katsuya arguing again. No surprise in that.

Though every one of those things ceased when the other adults got aquainted with the two Mouto twins. The twins were beginning to familiarized with the different characteristics of the parents. How they are like their own children.

Kaiba Seto was, of course, the CEO of Kaiba Corporations and had been since very young in his teen years. He hadn't specifically change his career, even after college.

Anzu had achieved her dreams of becoming a dancer. After she had finished high school, she won a scholarship to Julliard, one the most prestigious dancing school, in New York. After Julliard, she graduated as one of the top students in the history of the challenging school. She worked at Japan's Performing Arts Theater, the most elite theater in the arts of dancing in Japan before and after Kouji was born. She teaches at Domino's Performing Arts Theater for older and younger children. She often made trips to New York for Boardway shows she had to perform in. But she had never the chance to visit the Moutos. Seto always worked hard, long hours at Kaiba Corporations but always manages to spend time with his family.

Jou made a living out of dueling. Mai went to Paris, France for college. After four years, she came out as a successful and famous fashion designer. She just loved to use the sewing machine. She had made most of her daughter's clothing anyways. As well as her son, Kyo's clothing. Only the best for her children. He's the same age as Seto and Anzu's daughter, Sakuya.

Honda, surprising, became a car dealer. A very persuading one too. Probably it was his adolescent years of loving fast vehicles brought him to this decision. His wife, the once very shy and quiet Shizuka became an attorney or a lawyer, if you prefer. It must be the genes of her family. Like her brother, she has a very stubborn streak in her blood and reasoning mouth. So being an attorney was the most rational approach.

Ryou, however, became an archelogist, like his father. His wife, Miho, became a doctor for brain surgical studies. (I don't know Miho's interests so I'm just making her sort of OC in this story.) Though when they were in high school, they had expected Miho to marry Honda instead. Who knew?

Ryuuji expanded his game store for Dungeon Dice Monsters. Which resulted in a few more branches in Japan. Dungeon Dice Monsters became a #1 hit along with Duel Monsters. His wife, Kristine, became a model. (Not much description about her. Imagine her facial traits to what you like.)

As you know, Yugi became the CEO of Mouto TechDuel and doing the job successfully. Mouto TechDuel might be like a game store but it's bigger and profitable than Ryuuji's. Matoko, his wife, became a college prefessor. Specializing in different variety kinds of art. She had always like teaching and she had an artistic mind. So why not combine them.

After much time elapsing at the Kaiba Estate, the Moutos had to leave for their new, sizable mansion at the end of the **_rich_** side of the city. But the Kaiba Estate isn't near any houses until for another mile.

When Kaiba Seto had lived there when he was younger, his step-father, Gozaburu, had lived in isolation and away from most people. Kaiba Seto thought that it was senseless to move to more parts of civilazation. Is there any use to that?

When the family ambulated to the outside of the main door, Anzu urged Kouji to bid goodbye. "Bye, **Yumiko.** See you at school." Of course, he had said all of this in forcefulness and reluctantance.

Yumiko faked smiled and said sugarly sweet,"You too, **Kouji**." **She can't wait! **

**End of Chapter**

So, you like? Hate? Please review. I know that not many people know about this story because there's always many people who update their story on the same days and their updates kinda **block **out this story. Please recommend this to anyone you know. If you do, I'll be so happy.

P.S.- Please review and please recommend if you think that this story is good enough for it.


End file.
